A New Dusk and Dawn
by SwiftieOfDayDreams
Summary: Based off of Marie Lu's Legend, I wrote this for my 10th grade Biology class in less then a day. Featuring Day and June in an AU universe were both of them live on the streets together. They fight against the government and maybe steal a lot of information that has no business being in the hands of the public. Oh and it all happens in 52 minutes.
1. Chapter 1

A New Dusk and Dawn - AU Legend Fanfic

Part One

June

Six hundred and thirty-five years into the future, the earth isn't what it was many years ago. Here in America, it only a fraction of what once was a glorious country. The Floods were relentless, covering most of every country, the only country that remained relatively the same is Africa. Eventually the ozone layer failed everyone, which the heat caused the massive floods and crazy storms. Storms raged at frequencies far beyond prediction, with destruction so disastrous that there is rarely survivors. The smoke from the factories have such a thick concentration that on some days you can't see the sun, but the days you can, the smoke blocks out most of the light casting a dark, grey light across the planet.

I stood on the roof of one of our city's tallest buildings, trying to see the sunrise. Most every other morning I could get a glimpse of the bright, golden rays. The wind tasted bitter as it flew in a southwest direction. I pulled on the straps that held the mask over my face, which allowed me to breathe the little oxygen the planet has left, tighter so it wouldn't fall off as the winds grew stronger.

My watch beeped signaling that the sun was starting to rise, the time being exactly six hours, fifty-three minutes and thirteen seconds in the morning. I sat down allowing my legs to dangle over the edge of the building. I waited. At first nothing happened, my city remained dark, gloomy, and still. Then the sun's rays broke through the thick clouds, they were a beautiful golden color. Things started to sturr, now that the sun was awake.

As quickly as the sun came it left. I counted the time the sunrise lated, forty-two seconds, the longest I have ever watched the sun's lights. Maybe things are changing. But the likelyhood of that possibility is rare.

Roars and screeches sounded below me, sometimes the artificial beast muddle their sounds from many different animals. Mechanical dogs would meow five times then change the sound into a neigh of a horse. Once upon a time I heard that these mechanical animals weren't always robots. That they were actually living, they had blood and they could breathe. After I learned that it is difficult to look at the creatures. Their beady, dark, red eyes were sometimes the only thing you can see.

Footsteps echoed behind me, they were light and barely audible. "I thought I would find you up here." It was Day. I turned around to meet him, his usually blond hair was dark, because of the thick morning smoke, and was pulled up into a ponytail. He is gorgeous. "When am I not?" I replied to him, the faintest of smiles on my face. He laughed, "Good point. We should go before the onslaught of people and smoke wake up." He reasoned with me. I nodded my head in a yes motion, my black hair fell in my face for a split second before I pushed it behind my ears.

Day headed towards the side of the building, glancing once over at me to make sure I was following, he jumped down onto the ledge that jutted out (it is three feet wide, stretches all the way around the building). From there he lowered himself to the foot holes that lined all the way from the third story. We were seventy-five stories up. He expertly made his way down. I envied how flawless he looked doing it. Scaling buildings is, in fact, illegal, but the darkness of our clothes hide us too well for anyone to notice, plus the thick smoke was a good addition.

I headed down myself, I went quickly - just as fast as Day - but I stumbled a few times, ten times exactly. I heard a thump below me, indicating that Day is soundly at the bottom of the building. I felt my foot hit the last foothold, (there are exactly 375 footholds, five for every story); readying myself, I shoved off of the building and landed with a crouch. The jump down doesn't hurt that much after you do it twenty times a day for three weeks straight. Which we did when we first went exploring.

I followed him to our cottage, it was just a way away from the capitol building. ( 2,640 feet away from the building to be exact, a half mile.) Mechanical creatures prowled the streets but other than the occasional screech from them, nothing else was moving. We quickly made our way home, twenty minutes passed since the sun had risen. Zero seven hundred hours and thirteen minutes. School starts in (2,220 seconds or) thirty-seven minutes. It will take the two of us at least another ten minutes to get home and from there catch the clunker, which will take us to school. It wasn't really a school, more of a rehabilitation camp, or labor camp. Day and I always manage to escape before they even get a quarter of a mile to the camp. There was barking behind us, I guess we disturbed the guards. We took off in a sprint. By the time we reached our hole in the wall, we were sweaty and out of breath. We were also five minutes behind schedule. Day quickly put in our code and ran for the showers.

Our cottage wasn't shabby, it is just very small on the outside, the whole cottage is roughly 925 square feet. It is very easily concealed, behind 23 feet tall Oak trees(we have five in front and five in the back) and 13 feet tall Red Maple trees(these are along the side of our cottage, seven on each). On the inside it was very spacious. We have two bathrooms, four bedrooms, living room and a kitchen. I quickly showered, then changed into the school colors, not that you could tell what the colors were, dark blue and silver. Day changed his air mask into the standard ones they issued every year. I took off the ones Day and I made. They were old gas masks that I upgraded to fit this era. Cutting off the top half so it was only the bottom part that covered my nose and mouth, I made it less bulky. We designed them to hide our identities incase we were caught, but it hasn't happened so far. Our mask was red and a grey, silver color. The government issued masks were half a mask as well, but were a plain black, and used way more energy than needed.

An alarm blared outside, it sounded like scraping of metal on metal signaling that the clunker was here. It always stopped twenty-five feet left of our house, which is were we always appeared to be coming from. We did this incase any Republic soldiers came after us. I grabbed my school bag and nap-sack on my way out the door. The clunker stood out in all its glory, it was ten feet long and five feet wide, it uses seventy gallons of oil-hybrid. But the government doesn't tell you that. The only reason Day and I know this is because we broke into the ExxonMobil headquarters, downloaded certain information; we were in and out of there within 52 minutes. We almost got caught.

A New Dusk and Dawn

Part Two

Day

June's watched beeped signalling that it was 11:30 P.M. She shifted uneasily on her feet, eager to start the mission. June wasn't always as fast as me, but that didn't stop her from keeping up. While I was more lightweight on my feet, she was a quicker thinker. She was better with technology than I was. The lights below turned purple, shining through the thin, black smoke, I glanced back at June. She seemed more awake at night, more happy. It makes her all the more beautiful.

"Time to go." I informed.

She nodded and zipped up her jacket, it was silver, the only color that shows through the black fog that hung in the air. We started forward.

"We should reach the head quarters at exactly 12 P.M. We can't afford to be a second late, the guards arrive at 12:00 and 32 seconds. Day, you have the frequency waves transmitter, right?" June asked me, her voice was just loud enough for me to hear as the roars of people moving below us died down.

I nodded and showed her. She grinned at me. We have been planning the invasion for three months. Scouting out exits and entrances, getting the floor plan, and looking at the security. We traveled quietly and quickly on the roof tops of the building leading up to the headquarters. June could probably give an exact coordinate to where we were and how much we have covered. It was 11:36 P.M., and we are ahead of schedule. I can see the headquarters lights gleaming orange through the smoke. The lights, like most of the ones in the city, are powered by salt from the sea. I am not sure how, but scientists figured that we are surrounded by salt water, we might as well put it to good use. It works so far, but regulations are still in place in case we run out of salt. June thinks that by taking salt out of the ocean we are slowly killing the animals that live there; the ones who didn't die when the ozone layer burst or when the pollution went into overdrive nearly killing every living creature on the planet.

I stopped, and held out my hand signaling to June that she should too, footsteps. From down below, they were moving quickly. I peered over the edge of the building, we were only twenty stories up, high enough so they can't see us. So they can't shoot us. I pulled out my sonic sunglasses, they could track heat energy, as well as electromagnetic, chemical, electrical and mechanical. I counted seventeen men in labcoats; the only reason I could tell that they were labcoats was because of the purple stripe they have glittering on their arms.

They were all carrying some type of metallic weapon, or at least that is what it appeared to be.

I turned to June, "News report stat." My voice was barely above a whisper and very clearly urgent.

June pulled out her silver disk, except it wasn't really a disk, that is just what they call it. It had more of a rectangular prism shape, that could project stuff if you wanted it to. Only military officers have access to this technology. We may have stolen some and upgraded it a while back, two years exactly. Her hair fell slightly into her face, causing her to try and blow it out of the way, I wondered for a moment why she didn't put it up.

She quickly hacked into a secure server, then scanned for anything that might pertain to us. I continued to watch the men until they disappeared to the right at the cross road of Lane and Kite. I sighed with relief. We were going left. I looked at June, she looked ashened. My mind went into overdrive to try and figure out what was wrong.

"What?" My voice shook as I spoke to her, "What's wrong?"

"The security plan," She explains, "I just realized. . . our transmitter will only cover us for thirty-two minutes. It'll take at least five minutes to get past their firewalls, then we have to worry about people coming in. And-" She broke off, I didn't blame her for not finishing her thoughts. But I was more shock to find out that her calculations were off. She was never off. She took a deep breath, it must be effecting her, she must have not been expecting this, and I didn't either. She continued, "What if we don't get out in time?"

That was the question that had been burning in my mind for the past twenty-four hours. I did the only thing I could think of doing, I hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't afford to get lost in her now. Then I grabbed my June by the shoulders. I could barely see her outline, but I looked directly into her brown eyes and spoke every calmly, as if she were a frighten child,

"We will get out of there. Trust our planning. We haven't failed once, and I don't expect to start now."

With that we arrived at the base of the building exactly at 12pm, June quickly punched in the code to allow us access to the first floor. The building itself was about one hundred and thirteen stories tall, we needed to get to the ninety-fifth story. The security was a difficult task, but every time we hit the red button on our freeze frame, the cameras all freeze at the frame ten seconds before us. It was a very useful gizmo. We made it to first floor security in fifteen seconds past twelve. Seventeen seconds before the guards show up to check in. June jumps the five feet desk with easy and quickly plugs in our radio transmitter along with our video transmitter. I could hear the voices of the guards coming down the hall, I silently urge June to hurry.

"Done!" She hisses, then sprints to the now opening elevator.

I don't hesitate to follow her. The door closes right as the first guard rounds the corner. He didn't see us. I sagged down on the wall of the elevator. I grinned at June.

"Close call huh?" I asked her.

She flashed me a grin as well. Ten seconds past. The ride up the elevator was quiet, I watched June sort through her thing in her small pack. Even in the dim light I could tell she was worried. Her internal clock was probably freaking out. I started to hum a song, out of the corner of my eyes, I see her look up. Then smile as she shook her head to herself.

After a few moments of silence and five minutes in the elevator, putting us five minutes behind schedule, the elevator signals that we are almost there.

"We are cutting it too close, Day." June tells me.

I just nod. "If it comes down to it. I'll buy you some time, probably five minutes at the most." I inform her.

The elevator dings. It just occurs to me that there might be people on the other side of the door, judging from June's face she just figured that out too.

Luck was on our side, no one was there. Quickly as we could we made our way to Room 818. The Intelligence Room. It hold all the information regarding everything that runs on energy provided by fuels or everything really. I punch in the code for the room, 214-892-765-90018. The door clicks green letting us know that our code worked. I guess months of stalking finally paid off, mostly. The room, thankfully, was empty. June settled herself next to one of the monitors.

"Okay," She started as I locked the door behind us, "I have exactly 27 minutes and 45 seconds, before we have to start rushing. Lets get started."

I stood guard as she worked. It only took her three minutes to get rid of the firewalls, which saved us sometime. It has been a total of six minutes since she got into the base's top secret information. She was transferring it to her flash. So we could look more in-depth later. She has 13 minutes left. I already got started on my distraction methods, simple frequency upsets, and a few techno bombs. The techno bombs will give off an electromagnetic wave that will disrupt their systems for a whole two minutes, but since this is a government protected building the bombs will probably only last a minute.

I have a total of ten and in the process of making the eleventh, when June said, "Set off two bombs. It'll set them back even more. I have a bug running through their system, I installed it before we left, incase we needed more time."

I nodded my head, "That was smart thinking."

I set off two of my bombs, now I only have eight and a half, and twelve minutes left. Technically, we have fourteen minutes left, if you count the two bombs I set off. June told me earlier today that her bug would keep them busy for a while, it'll make them think that someone is hacking into their system when we already have been. With luck it will give us an extra ten minutes.

"Check this out." June called me over. She motioned to me, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. It's exactly, 12:34.

"What?" I questioned as I made my way over. She just pointed to the screen.

It Read:

**World Changes Over Time**

**Since the year 2039 all use of fossil fuels has been banned from this planet, Earth, until further notice. This is to allow the Earth to regenerate all depleted non-renewable resources. The UN, and Leaders of The World will let the World know when it is safe to use the resources. **

There was more but none of it was all that interesting to us, June skipped down to a different paragraph on the same article, while I set off two more bombs. Ten minutes left. It is 12:42. Two minutes until we run out of cover.

**As of the year 2646, resources are still very limited, but are ready for use. The LoTW and UN organizations have sorted out even percentages to each surviving country for its use. Coal and Oil will only be used for Carbonated Energy, not for manufacturing or motorized vehicles. Those are to continue to run on Heat Energy and Salt Energy. Wind Energy is to be used for other needs. The Organizations ask you to Please Refrain from Over Use of Your Limited Resource. Thank You. **

What this doesn't explain was the thick dense fog that covered everything in blackness. I voiced this to June She agreed, and quickly searched for another article that would explain this condition. I set off the remaining seven bombs. They don't work. I silently curse. This wasn't good. Eight minutes left. Our cover was going to be found out soon. Good thing we disable the cameras in this room beforehand.

**Ozone Layer**

**The Ozone layer disappeared in the year 2046. Luckily The Organizations where ready for this mass extinction that was to happen when the Ozone disappeared. They issued a safe county. Each country could have up to seventeen counties. These counties had a protective layer over them that acted as a temporarily ozone layer. **

**Each Layer lasted for twenty-five years, and could house 42,000 people. Young children were automatically allowed into the county, everyone else had to take a test determined on age and liability. The Test was to see who was the fitness to survive. Anyone over the age of 65 was not allowed access into the counties. (We send our condolences.) The Test had a physical portion and a logical portion. The physical portion lasted up to an hour and a half long, while the logical had seventy-two questions that were different every time someone took the test. **

**The Black Thick Smoke project was designed, and is testing, to bring back the ozone layer. While it does seem to work in some areas, it does not work in all areas. Scientist are working on a different hybrid gas that could bring back the ozone. This gas must be non-flammable, and easily manipulated. **

**The mutation caused the normally clear gas to turn black or deep purple, while giving off a toxic gas. This is why every year a new gas mask is issued, because new gases are being tested to see if they will be applicable to create a new ozone layer. **

**Coal and Oil Update**

**Less than 15 Percent of the Earth's coal and oil resources have been replenished in the 610 years that they have not been touched. SInce we found other ways to survive, as the technology around continues to evolve and thrive, Heat Energy has been found very efficient, because of the rising temperature of our planet. Also with new technology available The Organizations sought even new ways to obtain energy, which is how scientist stumbled across Salt Energy. Naturally, It too more than a decade to harness the power it could become. Hydraulic power has becoming one of the world's leading energy source. Seeing as more than half of the world is underwater. The Organizations are working on a way to allow us to live underwater, but that is centuries away.**

"June is it ready? We need to head out now." I told her urgently. Six minutes left.

She nodded her head, and clicked the screen so that it went back to the home page. "Ready." She replied grabbing her flash, "Let's get out of here." Her brown eyes gleamed with the new found information.

But there were still a lot of things unanswered. For example, why-if oil was banned from use-then were the clunkers using over 70 gallons of it? I guess we will find more when we plug the flash into our own computer at home. Grabbing my bag, I pushed open the far window and looked down.

We planned the escape route very carefully, scale down the side of the building until floor 56. Then we break into the nearest window and from there, don't get caught. I set my hands on the ledge looking back at June for a second before I throw myself on the other side of the glass. The air was beyond cold, there was ice on the side of the building. I pushed the images of myself falling 95 stories to my death to the back of my mind. I start making my way down, finding foot holes, yelling out to June to watch where she steps. She probably can't even hear me. I pray to a force out there the she won't die tonight. Two minutes into the climb the intruder alarm sounds, by this time every guard will make their way to the 95th story, while June and I are on the 25th and going down. I reach the 25th floor, carefully I pull out a Window Smasher, and place it on the window. It beeps and the glass shatters. We have three minutes before they figure out we aren't on the 95th floor and start shutting down the stair ways. I jump into the window. June comes in after me.

As we ran June explains some things for me, "The clunkers don't run on purely oil or coal, it's a hybrid. They give off an even more toxic gas. If we didn't kill every animal back then, then we have now. They don't have the technology we do, they can't evolve this fast either. So we shouldn't be alive. What have we been eating the past 610 years, since the world has changed?"

_Good questions, June,_ I thought, _but I don't have answers._

We made it to floor one without trouble, so that mean we are going to be shot on sight if they are outside waiting for us, or they haven't figured out where we are. We were on top of the building across from the factory headquarters right when the guards showed up outside to look for us. At exactly 12:52AM. Surprisingly no one suspected two teens to break into the Headquarters. Of course they suspect their number one enemy, Day and Night. They might not know what we look like, but they were pretty close with our names, or well they know Day is my name, but they don't know June's. We made it back home without a hitch.

I laid awake that night thinking, that if the Earth knew what was going to happen 635 years ago, would they have tried to fix it sooner? Would they stop thousands, millions from dying a painful death, would they save millions of animals that would other wise be long gone? If they had know that the continuation of abuse usage of fossil fuels, would bring their own destruction would they change, or did they think of it and already try to fix it but realized that it was too late. I wondered what the Earth would be like if our past lives hadn't destroyed so much of our ecosystem.

But for now, we can embrace a new Dusk and Dawn, because this time tomorrow all of the information will be leaked to the rest of the world. And The Republic of America will know who did it, but will have no way of finding us. We do just enough to keep them on their toes, but not enough for them to find us. And that is how we stole 500,000,000 Republic Notes worth of information and gave it to the public in 52 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Day

June's watched beeped signalling that it was 11:30 P.M. She shifted uneasily on her feet, eager to start the mission. June wasn't always as fast as me, but that didn't stop her from keeping up. While I was more lightweight on my feet, she was a quicker thinker. She was better with technology than I was. The lights below turned purple, shining through the thin, black smoke, I glanced back at June. She seemed more awake at night, more happy. It makes her all the more beautiful.

"Time to go." I informed.

She nodded and zipped up her jacket, it was silver, the only color that shows through the black fog that hung in the air. We started forward.

"We should reach the head quarters at exactly 12 P.M. We can't afford to be a second late, the guards arrive at 12:00 and 32 seconds. Day, you have the frequency waves transmitter, right?" June asked me, her voice was just loud enough for me to hear as the roars of people moving below us died down.

I nodded and showed her. She grinned at me. We have been planning the invasion for three months. Scouting out exits and entrances, getting the floor plan, and looking at the security. We traveled quietly and quickly on the roof tops of the building leading up to the headquarters. June could probably give an exact coordinate to where we were and how much we have covered. It was 11:36 P.M., and we are ahead of schedule. I can see the headquarters lights gleaming orange through the smoke. The lights, like most of the ones in the city, are powered by salt from the sea. I am not sure how, but scientists figured that we are surrounded by salt water, we might as well put it to good use. It works so far, but regulations are still in place in case we run out of salt. June thinks that by taking salt out of the ocean we are slowly killing the animals that live there; the ones who didn't die when the ozone layer burst or when the pollution went into overdrive nearly killing every living creature on the planet.

I stopped, and held out my hand signaling to June that she should too, footsteps. From down below, they were moving quickly. I peered over the edge of the building, we were only twenty stories up, high enough so they can't see us. So they can't shoot us. I pulled out my sonic sunglasses, they could track heat energy, as well as electromagnetic, chemical, electrical and mechanical. I counted seventeen men in lab coats; the only reason I could tell that they were lab coats was because of the purple stripe they have glittering on their arms.

They were all carrying some type of metallic weapon, or at least that is what it appeared to be.

I turned to June, "News report stat." My voice was barely above a whisper and very clearly urgent.

June pulled out her silver disk, except it wasn't really a disk, that is just what they call it. It had more of a rectangular prism shape, that could project stuff if you wanted it to. Only military officers have access to this technology. We may have stolen some and upgraded it a while back, two years exactly. Her hair fell slightly into her face, causing her to try and blow it out of the way, I wondered for a moment why she didn't put it up.

She quickly hacked into a secure server, then scanned for anything that might pertain to us. I continued to watch the men until they disappeared to the right at the cross road of Lane and Kite. I sighed with relief. We were going left. I looked at June, she looked ashened. My mind went into overdrive to try and figure out what was wrong.

"What?" My voice shook as I spoke to her, "What's wrong?"

"The security plan," She explains, "I just realized. . . our transmitter will only cover us for thirty-two minutes. It'll take at least five minutes to get past their firewalls, then we have to worry about people coming in. And-" She broke off, I didn't blame her for not finishing her thoughts. But I was more shock to find out that her calculations were off. She was never off. She took a deep breath, it must be effecting her, she must have not been expecting this, and I didn't either. She continued, "What if we don't get out in time?"

That was the question that had been burning in my mind for the past twenty-four hours. I did the only thing I could think of doing, I hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't afford to get lost in her now. Then I grabbed my June by the shoulders. I could barely see her outline, but I looked directly into her brown eyes and spoke every calmly, as if she were a frighten child,

"We will get out of there. Trust our planning. We haven't failed once, and I don't expect to start now."

With that we arrived at the base of the building exactly at 12 PM, June quickly punched in the code to allow us access to the first floor. The building itself was about one hundred and thirteen stories tall, we needed to get to the ninety-fifth story. The security was a difficult task, but every time we hit the red button on our freeze frame, the cameras all freeze at the frame ten seconds before us. It was a very useful gizmo. We made it to first floor security in fifteen seconds past twelve. Seventeen seconds before the guards show up to check in. June jumps the five feet desk with easy and quickly plugs in our radio transmitter along with our video transmitter. I could hear the voices of the guards coming down the hall, I silently urge June to hurry.

"Done!" She hisses, then sprints to the now opening elevator.

I don't hesitate to follow her. The door closes right as the first guard rounds the corner. He didn't see us. I sagged down on the wall of the elevator. I grinned at June.

"Close call huh?" I asked her.

She flashed me a grin as well. Ten seconds past. The ride up the elevator was quiet, I watched June sort through her thing in her small pack. Even in the dim light I could tell she was worried. Her internal clock was probably freaking out. I started to hum a song, out of the corner of my eyes, I see her look up. Then smile as she shook her head to herself.

After a few moments of silence and five minutes in the elevator, putting us five minutes behind schedule, the elevator signals that we are almost there.

"We are cutting it too close, Day." June tells me.

I just nod. "If it comes down to it. I'll buy you some time, probably five minutes at the most." I inform her.

The elevator dings. It just occurs to me that there might be people on the other side of the door, judging from June's face she just figured that out too.

Luck was on our side, no one was there. Quickly as we could we made our way to Room 818. The Intelligence Room. It hold all the information regarding everything that runs on energy provided by fuels or everything really. I punch in the code for the room, 214-892-765-90018. The door clicks green letting us know that our code worked. I guess months of stalking finally paid off, mostly. The room, thankfully, was empty. June settled herself next to one of the monitors.

"Okay," She started as I locked the door behind us, "I have exactly 27 minutes and 45 seconds, before we have to start rushing. Lets get started."

I stood guard as she worked. It only took her three minutes to get rid of the firewalls, which saved us sometime. It has been a total of six minutes since she got into the base's top secret information. She was transferring it to her flash. So we could look more in-depth later. She has 13 minutes left. I already got started on my distraction methods, simple frequency upsets, and a few techno bombs. The techno bombs will give off an electromagnetic wave that will disrupt their systems for a whole two minutes, but since this is a government protected building the bombs will probably only last a minute.

I have a total of ten and in the process of making the eleventh, when June said, "Set off two bombs. It'll set them back even more. I have a bug running through their system, I installed it before we left, in case we needed more time."

I nodded my head, "That was smart thinking."

I set off two of my bombs, now I only have eight and a half, and twelve minutes left. Technically, we have fourteen minutes left, if you count the two bombs I set off. June told me earlier today that her bug would keep them busy for a while, it'll make them think that someone is hacking into their system when we already have been. With luck it will give us an extra ten minutes.

"Check this out." June called me over. She motioned to me, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. It's exactly, 12:34.

"What?" I questioned as I made my way over. She just pointed to the screen.

It Read:

**World Changes Over Time**

**Since the year 2039 all use of fossil fuels has been banned from this planet, Earth, until further notice. This is to allow the Earth to regenerate all depleted non-renewable resources. The UN, and Leaders of The World will let the World know when it is safe to use the resources. **

There was more but none of it was all that interesting to us, June skipped down to a different paragraph on the same article, while I set off two more bombs. Ten minutes left. It is 12:42. Two minutes until we run out of cover.

**As of the year 2646, resources are still very limited, but are ready for use. The LoTW and UN organizations have sorted out even percentages to each surviving country for its use. Coal and Oil will only be used for Carbonated Energy, not for manufacturing or motorized vehicles. Those are to continue to run on Heat Energy and Salt Energy. Wind Energy is to be used for other needs. The Organizations ask you to Please Refrain from Over Use of Your Limited Resource. Thank You. **

What this doesn't explain was the thick dense fog that covered everything in blackness. I voiced this to June She agreed, and quickly searched for another article that would explain this condition. I set off the remaining seven bombs. They don't work. I silently curse. This wasn't good. Eight minutes left. Our cover was going to be found out soon. Good thing we disable the cameras in this room beforehand.

**Ozone Layer**

**The Ozone layer disappeared in the year 2046. Luckily The Organizations where ready for this mass extinction that was to happen when the Ozone disappeared. They issued a safe county. Each country could have up to seventeen counties. These counties had a protective layer over them that acted as a temporarily ozone layer. **

**Each Layer lasted for twenty-five years, and could house 42,000 people. Young children were automatically allowed into the county, everyone else had to take a test determined on age and liability. The Test was to see who was the fitness to survive. Anyone over the age of 65 was not allowed access into the counties. (We send our condolences.) The Test had a physical portion and a logical portion. The physical portion lasted up to an hour and a half long, while the logical had seventy-two questions that were different every time someone took the test. **

**The Black Thick Smoke project was designed, and is testing, to bring back the ozone layer. While it does seem to work in some areas, it does not work in all areas. Scientist are working on a different hybrid gas that could bring back the ozone. This gas must be non-flammable, and easily manipulated. **

**The mutation caused the normally clear gas to turn black or deep purple, while giving off a toxic gas. This is why every year a new gas mask is issued, because new gases are being tested to see if they will be applicable to create a new ozone layer. **

**Coal and Oil Update**

**Less than 15 Percent of the Earth's coal and oil resources have been replenished in the 610 years that they have not been touched. SInce we found other ways to survive, as the technology around continues to evolve and thrive, Heat Energy has been found very efficient, because of the rising temperature of our planet. Also with new technology available The Organizations sought even new ways to obtain energy, which is how scientist stumbled across Salt Energy. Naturally, It too more than a decade to harness the power it could become. Hydraulic power has becoming one of the world's leading energy source. Seeing as more than half of the world is underwater. The Organizations are working on a way to allow us to live underwater, but that is centuries away.**

"June is it ready? We need to head out now." I told her urgently. Six minutes left.

She nodded her head, and clicked the screen so that it went back to the home page. "Ready." She replied grabbing her flash, "Let's get out of here." Her brown eyes gleamed with the new found information.

But there were still a lot of things unanswered. For example, why-if oil was banned from use-then were the clunkers using over 70 gallons of it? I guess we will find more when we plug the flash into our own computer at home. Grabbing my bag, I pushed open the far window and looked down.

We planned the escape route very carefully, scale down the side of the building until floor 56. Then we break into the nearest window and from there, don't get caught. I set my hands on the ledge looking back at June for a second before I throw myself on the other side of the glass. The air was beyond cold, there was ice on the side of the building. I pushed the images of myself falling 95 stories to my death to the back of my mind. I start making my way down, finding foot holes, yelling out to June to watch where she steps. She probably can't even hear me. I pray to a force out there the she won't die tonight. Two minutes into the climb the intruder alarm sounds, by this time every guard will make their way to the 95th story, while June and I are on the 25th and going down. I reach the 25th floor, carefully I pull out a Window Smasher, and place it on the window. It beeps and the glass shatters. We have three minutes before they figure out we aren't on the 95th floor and start shutting down the stair ways. I jump into the window. June comes in after me.

As we ran June explains some things for me, "The clunkers don't run on purely oil or coal, it's a hybrid. They give off an even more toxic gas. If we didn't kill every animal back then, then we have now. They don't have the technology we do, they can't evolve this fast either. So we shouldn't be alive. What have we been eating the past 610 years, since the world has changed?"

_Good questions, June,_ I thought, _but I don't have answers._

We made it to floor one without trouble, so that mean we are going to be shot on sight if they are outside waiting for us, or they haven't figured out where we are. We were on top of the building across from the factory headquarters right when the guards showed up outside to look for us. At exactly 12:52AM. Surprisingly no one suspected two teens to break into the Headquarters. Of course they suspect their number one enemy, Day and Night. They might not know what we look like, but they were pretty close with our names, or well they know Day is my name, but they don't know June's. We made it back home without a hitch.

I laid awake that night thinking, that if the Earth knew what was going to happen 635 years ago, would they have tried to fix it sooner? Would they stop thousands, millions from dying a painful death, would they save millions of animals that would other wise be long gone? If they had know that the continuation of abuse usage of fossil fuels, would bring their own destruction would they change, or did they think of it and already try to fix it but realized that it was too late. I wondered what the Earth would be like if our past lives hadn't destroyed so much of our ecosystem.

But for now, we can embrace a new Dusk and Dawn, because this time tomorrow all of the information will be leaked to the rest of the world. And The Republic of America will know who did it, but will have no way of finding us. We do just enough to keep them on their toes, but not enough for them to find us. And that is how we stole 500,000,000 Republic Notes worth of information and gave it to the public in 52 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3- June

Thump, crash, clang. I woke up to the sound of Day trying, and failing to be quiet around the house. He was terrible, especially on a school/work day. Of course, I know it's just his way of waking me up without getting punched in the face. Which did happen a few times before he figured just making a lot of noise would do just fine. I sat up in bed, just as Day poked his gorgeous face around the edge of the door as he opened it. The door stood at six feet and six inches tall, (1.98meters). Day stood at exactly five feet and eight inches. Day's blonde hair fell in his face when he peaked inside my room.

"Come on. Get up. We can't be late today. Remember? Today we go to one of Laxon's head of manufacturing building. As a tour, for school. Totally legal." He brushed his hair out of his face, and I could see the excitement sparkle in his eyes.

"Once we are in. . ." His voice trailed off, I didn't need him to finish. Once we were in we can get the missing pieces of information that we needed. No one would suspect us, especially since we would be in school uniform. The only slight complication was getting away from the tour group. The excitement buzzing off of Day became contagious.

"I'm up. I'm up." I told him jumping out of my bed. My bare feet hit the cold wood. Day's eyes traveled from my legs to my head, steadily and never hesitating. He was always watching me, but I don't know if he knew that I knew he was watching me. Suddenly I felt very aware that I was wearing a pink tank top, with black short shorts.

I bent over and picked up a pillow that had fallen earlier during the night. I chucked it right at his face. "Get out, Day! I need to change or we'll be late!" I yelled at him, in a joking manner. He grinned and took my pillow, which did, in fact, hit him in the face.

Shaking my head I quickly changed into the school uniforms. A dark blue knee length skirt, with a dark blue polo shirt that had the school logo in silver. The shoes were a standard black heeled. Grabbing the school jacket, it was silver, the only color that was actually seen through the thick smoke that decorated the city.

Walking down the hallway, they were false windows, so when you looked at the house from the outside you wouldn't know you were looking at a window. On the inside of the house, the windows looked like mirrors, until you get up to staring right at them. You'll find yourself looking at a row of Red Maples or a row of Oaks. The trees still changed with the seasons, That was the one of the many things that never really added up in this world. If we had this many trees, why wasn't enough oxygen to help us breathe. And if the entire world was in chaos and none of the seasons were truly at large.

Why did the trees always change at the same time each year. The trees were real. Day and I knew that much. We had tested it so many times before. But every time our results contradict what we felt was the truth. Which is the trees are fake. It was constantly befuddling.

The smell of warm waffles waffed into the hallway. Day was a pretty shabby cook at times, but he was killer at making waffles. It was really one of the only things he could actually make. His back was towards me, but I knew he knew that I had entered the room. His body posture would change from semi-relaxed to semi-alert. His head would tilt ever so slightly to the left, indicating that he was listening for footsteps.

His school jacket was nicely folded sitting on the counter right next to the open bottle of milk. "You're going to knock over that milk jug and spill it all over your jacket." I told him, he grinned back at before turning back to the waffle maker. As if making waffles was a delicacy, and needed to be watched very closely. It wasn't. The kitchen was plain and simple 15 by 13 foot room. (About 4.572 to 3.9624 meters). It had a refrigerator, that was a blue silver color, and a matching stove and two ovens. The countertops, were a thick dark wood pattern, made of plastic laminate.

"Alright eat quick, I think we might be running behind schedule just a bit." Day told me turning around balancing the two plates filled with waffles. He placed the plate in front of me, I wasted no time in gulping them up. Lucky for Day he didn't spill milk on his jacket, but he did spill it on the black and white tiled floor. I helped him out, only because of pity and the crashing fact that we were running late.

By the time we got to the Clanker pick up spot we were having trouble breathing the non-existent air around us. The government issued masks, weren't that great. The amount of energy it took to convert the smoke and smog to breathable oxygen took away from the actual intake of oxygen. So basically if you took in an "abnormal" amount of oxygen because you were walking fast or running, you can count on not being able to breath for a good few extremely long seconds. (32 seconds exactly).

We made it to the Clanker stop exactly one minute and fifteen seconds, before the stupid thing showed up. As it came to a screeching halt in front of us, Day winced beside me. Normally it was barely noticeable in a empty room, so out in the thick smog if I would have blink I would have thought to have imagined it. Unlike the spectators that watched our every move, I knew Day like the back of my hand. I probably knew him better then I knew myself. In fact I am positive that Day knows me better then I know myself.

We nodded our heads in thanks to the driver. It was Mr. Githe, he was a middle aged man, that has worked for the Laxon company in driving for over twenty years. He was exactly five feet and three inches. His weight is an estimate of 210 pounds. (Roughly 95.25kilograms). Day pulled me down beside him, four seats from the back. I looked at him confused. We usually sat at the very back. Everyone on the Clanker knew it. Day tilted his head towards the back of the bus.

"He's back." Day told me. The world stopped moving. Fuzzily, I felt Day grip my upper arm to keep me from falling backwards or sideways into the walk way. But none of that mattered to me. None of the voices echoing around me mattered. The only thing that mattered was the older man sitting at the back of the bus. I didn't have to look to describe him. I don't even have to know his name to know where he lives, who he lives with, and who he is. He was the reason I met Day. The reason I lived with the golden haired boy in front of me.

The reason I still have scars on my waist. The reason the government knows my name. The reason my entire family is dead. The reason, I am all Day has left. The reason I hate everything the government stands for. He should be dead. I should be dead.

*Flash Back*

The Trials began and ended pretty quickly. It mainly consisted of answering questions and a small physical exam as well. My confidence did not waver at all. Everything just came naturally. As if this test was just suppose to be a walk in the park, I thought it was at first. But the behavior change of the judges told me otherwise. They would speak quickly, and the easy-going leisure was gone. They got angry a lot too. I almost thought I was getting too many wrong at once, and they would just stop my Trial and tell me there was no hope for me. But they didn't.

It lasted one hour and thirty minutes, but for me it could have been five minutes for all I knew. I walked out of the room, thinking that that can't be all. The test has to be harder. It wasn't, we got my scores a week later. Government officials came to deliver them in person. A perfect score, 1500. I was just as shocked, if not more so than my parents were. My parents invited them in, and lead them to the living room. For a while I was sent out of the room so they could talk privately. Of course being the curious ten year old I was I stayed by the door to listen. They mostly talked about the programs I would be enrolled in soon. But one thing did catch my attention. I wasn't the only one to make a perfect score that year. A boy a few months older than me did. His name was Daniel. I would never forget his name.

Sadly, I did not meet Daniel during the abruptly short training session of four weeks, before I supposedly died.

Everything was red. There was heat coming from every corner of the room. It was excruciatingly hot. The pain was almost unbearable. I could barely see my hand right in front of my face. The smoke was thick. It was choking me. I couldn't breathe. Scrambling on all four I felt around on the blazing hot floor for my gas mask. I could hear my parents screaming my name. They were a few feet left of me. In the other room. The one blocked by a thick fiery beam of wood. Pain flared up my arm, I jerked to the left and rolled over my arm. The pain lessened just a bit, but the fire was gone. I continued to search for my mask franticly. Spots danced in front of my eyes. I needed air, in a room that had none. I desperately breathed in, instead of getting oxygen I gagged on the smoke surrounding me.

Sputtering, I placed my shirt over my month, wondering why I didn't do that sooner. My hand finally touched the smooth and hot surface of my mask. Wrestling with the straps I placed it over my face. The mask was built to withstand extreme temperatures, so luckily it didn't burn my face. I gulped the much needed air. Slowly my vision came back, but my hearing remained the same. I could only hear the roar of the fire around me.

Looking left and right I tried to figure out what part of my bedroom I was in. I had no such luck. The smoke inhabited my sight. But I could feel my own room around me.

When the fire started, at the foot of my bed, I jumped left towards the window. But he wasn't having any of that. He strides over, grabbed my wrist and through me in the direction of the fire. He missed, by ten inches. I jetted backwards. Scraping my waist on something sharp on the ground. A knife. It was his. He must have dropped it. The scraps burned from the connection of the hot blade.

His haunting laughter echoed around me. It was the only voice I could hear, Adam's. I stared up at him. His eyes were the definition of crazy. They sparked with a deranged sense of humor.

"You thought that you could out smart me? I am the best of the best, and I will not be outsmarted by a ten year old little girl." His voice sounded menacing. His score for the Trail was near perfect, but he was short one hundred points. My score was absolutely perfect.

I tried to reason with him, but he would not see it. In his mind, it did not matter that I was only ten years old. It did not matter that he wasn't just killing me, but my whole family. I had no choice, I gripped the handle of his knife and with perfect precision I through it straight at him, he fell backwards out the open window. Dead. Or so I thought.

Now I was alone in the middle of my burning room. The heat was slowly killing me on the outside, I can almost feel my skin being burned away, screaming would not help. I would just lose oxygen. I could feel my shirt getting damp with the blood seeping slowly through the wounds. Faintly I could hear alarms blaring. My hopes were that my family was safe. That's all I wanted.

Pressure was placed on my shoulder, I was facing the floor, not know who or what the pressure was I jerked away. Looking up. Through the flames I saw him, he was like an angel. His blond hair shone brightly in the light from the flames. He offered me a hand, I took it, my chances of escaping by myself were very thin. I had none. He pulled me into his arms, since I was much too weak to walk myself he carried me to the window, running the short distance. Through the thick flames.

I don't remember much of what happened, but through my own haze, I was able to conclude that Day carried me to his house, undercover. No one saw him go in nor did they see him leave. He nursed me back to health, and ever since I have owed him my life.

*Flash Back Ends*

"June. June. June!" Day's voice broke through the walls I had put up the second Day told me he was back. I blinked. Day's beautiful face came into focus. His hand was on my cheek, I hadn't realized that I had been crying. Day's eyes told me everything I needed to hear. He was going to help me, protect me, just like he had the day we first met. That was five years ago.

The Clanker jerked to a halt. It was the last stop before we would reach the School. Which was more like a work arena. They often just had us do random jobs. they would talk to us like we were stupid. Of course that was only because we had fail the Trial, well Day and I didn't, but everyone else here did. We played along, it added to lessening our suspicions. People who didn't pass the Trial, but didn't make a super low score. You were sent to work. The government didn't care if you died or not. Your genes were considered bad. Therefore the government wouldn't suspect us. Not a bit.

Day and I planned everything with extra caution that the military's best couldn't even foil our plans. Day and I didn't even belong in the position we were in. We were the best of the best. A perfect score on our Trails. Something no one has ever achieved before. But he ruined everything. He destroyed our lives. All for the fact that he wanted to be the best. The sad cruel fact was that he never died. My aim was off, I hit his arm instead of his heart or vital organs. When he fell out the window the firemen were there to save him. He made up so sob story that no one believed, he wasn't killed for killing us. My body was never found. Adam was sent to prison for ten years, but it looks like he got out early, and was degraded of his own precious status.

Putting the past behind me I braced myself for the exciting day ahead. Day glanced up at me every once in a while. He was worried, I could tell. My watch beeped, it is Zero-Eight hundred and fifteen. Twenty-five minutes until the Laxon bus leaves the school. At the speed we were going. (35 miles per hour. Which is roughly 56.327 kilometers per hour.) We would reach the school in exactly fifteen minutes. Which gives Day and I five minutes to check in and three minutes to make it to the bus with two minutes to spare. Clanker started to slow to a stop, Day and I wasted no time. We jumped up and quickly made our way to the exit and entrance of the Clanker. Nodding our thanks, we gracefully scurried our way out of the Clanker. Hitting the asphalt we took off running towards the check in building.

Bursting through the doors, Chuck called to us, "Ten minutes on the clock. Better hurry up you rascals." Day laughed and gave him two thumbs up. We reached the cream colored walls that held the two by four feet check in slot machine. Day grabbed ours and quickly slipped them into the slot that is connected to the computer for automatic check ins. The code on our slips didn't go in correctly, so like everyday, Day types in our pin numbers. An eight digit long number that holds all of your information. Day's and mine are fake. To everyone here Day and I are known as Blaze Arima and Celestia Wales. They were childhood friends who both died the same night Day and I supposedly did. Day took the chance and pulled some strings and got us the identities.

"Bye Chuck!" Day yelled through his mask as we sprinted out of the building. I could hear Chuck laughing in the background talking about how we never seem to do anything at a normal speed and how we are the fastest ones here. They all thought it was because we were young, but that's not true. That building was probably over twenty-five years old and it was withstood the damaging winds that come every spring just barely. The building would always sway slightly to the left, no one else noticed it, except for Day and I. Chuck has worked his way to the top of this place, and even though he has never said this, he has three kids and is teaching them the best he can. He has worked here for seventeen years. His Trial score was a 1222. He could have done better if he applied himself more. His stance and the way he talked gave that away. Chuck is smart, he just was never told that, so he never believed that he was.

We boarded the Clanker that was scheduled to leave in six minutes and made our way to the back. Sitting down first Day filed in next to me."We keep our heads down, it's been five years there is a possibility that he might not recognize us."

"But Day he was trained just like us. He is just as good as us. Maybe even better." I spoke my fears to Day. My voice was soft and barely audible.

"Not true he couldn't get pass test seven. We passed the whole thing with flying colors. He isn't as perceptive as you are. Nor is he as fast as us. He is not better than us. Age does not determine who is better." Day's eyes were bright with seriousness in them. He needed me in my game mode, but seeing Adam through me off. I took a deep breath, which was rather difficult to do in these masks. Placing my head on Day's shoulder I waited for roll call to start, which should be in about two minutes. Soon Mrs. Mckenna started calling of the names of the twenty people who signed up for the trip. Day and I sunk low in our seats. But shockingly Mrs. Mckenna called Day's name, Blaze Arima. Day shot up in his seat and responded to Mrs. Mckenna, while giving me a side glance. We didn't sign up. A few names later she called mine, Celestia Wales. I sat up and responded to her as well.

Once she was done with roll call she came back to where Day and I were seated. She stared down at us, from her posture and glared I could tell Day and I were going to be in some trouble. "Originally you two were not on the list. But I will let it slide just this once. Do not let it happen again." With that she walked back to the front of the Clanker.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to Laxon. The Clanker was turning through the five inch thick metal gate, 'invisible' cameras were set up facing all four directions. They were also motion sensitive. I could tell by the design and how small the camera was. It was about five inches around. They were sitting on the thick brick wall that surrounded the entire premises. There were no visible wires, so that means the wires were camouflaged. It was a new technological device that they were working on. But like all new devices they had flaws. Day and I know all 27 of them.

The Clanker lumbered along the smooth path, but the way the stupid bus was moving you could never tell if it was a smooth or rocky path. Day was looking out the window across from us, there wasn't anyone in the seat. Day got a clear view of the brick walls surrounding the premises, and the thick big rose bushes that were strategically lined up near the wall. I examined my side of the land. We were looking for an easy escape in case things went sour, and since we weren't on the list when they checked who came with the group we won't be suspected. It sounds cold but we are their best workers. It'll end up better for them if no one knew we were there with them.

The Clanker pulled to a stop at the front of the building. Everyone got off the Clanker. We waved bye to Mrs. Mckenna. She just gave a slight nod of the head to let her know that she saw us. The plan was simple go separate from everyone else. I grabbed my bad that was hidden underneath the seat. Inside the bag were loads of supplies for the mission. They bag was specially designed to be hidden from sight, and to go undetected through metal and ex-ray scans. It was a pretty clever trick Day and I were able to pull. We once robbed the Intel company a few months ago. They had some epic designs and really prodigious equipment. When we were gathering information from them, we nacked a few of their things. We've been keeping up with all the new security advances, and so far none of them involve breaking the code for Intel's super high tech devices. Day and I changed our jackets to look like janitors. Exiting the back of the Clanker when the driver, Mr. Quiy was talking to another driver from across the pond, Mr. Dane. Mr. Dane worked at a near by facility much like ours. Day helped me down from the four feet drop off of the emergency exit of the Clanker. Sneaking in with a different group, we made it past security without a hitch.

"Hey you two!" Day and I froze. Slowly we turned to face an executive looking guy. "There was a small oil spill on floor ten, section thirteen."

Day and I exchanged glances. We had no idea where or what that was. We didn't have much time to do research on their commands.

The man looked at us diverted. Then laughed. "You must be the two new one. We were wondering when you would show up. Here."

He handed us both a bag. It weighed roughly fifteen pounds, (six point eight kilograms). I gave him a weak, but pleasant smile.

"There is a map in there that should show you both to the changing rooms where you can store your belongings." He informed us. Day and I nodded our heads. "Good, after you get settled, remember floor ten section thirteen." Without another word he walked away. Before he did so, Day touched his elbow, the man turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" He did not look very amused.

"I'm sorry sir, but I was wondering if I could get your name?" Day told him politely.

The man smiled at Day and replied, "I am the CEO of Laxon Machinery. Mr. Frederick Damion Brown. Have a good day."

"We will, thank you sir." Day replied. Smiling. Mr. Brown was one of our targets. He just made our job fifteen times easier. Day grabbed my arm and lead me to the employee staircase.

"I grabbed his id badge when we wasn't looking. Also since he is high ranking that means we can get even more intake than we originally planned. This is a good start. A very good start," Day told me as we walked down to the changing rooms.

We didn't encounter many more people. Just a few older janitors that were happy to see new faces. I payed real close attention to the way they walked, talked, and what they had to say about this place. Day and I have been looking for a place to start a revolt against the executive companies. ID's were required when entering the changing area. We looked through the bags that executive gave to us, and at the bottom were our ID's. This meant we could get in and out of Laxon Machinery any time we wanted. As long as it is during working hours. If we did it at night that would make us lose our valuable inside operation. Finding our lockers Day and I shoved a few miscellaneous objects into the metal cabinet. Just to make it look like we were trying to make it homey or what ever.

Day thought it would be a good idea to head up to floor ten section thirteen. We got to floor ten, but we missed section thirteen by a long shot. And the next thing we knew we were under interrogation.


End file.
